All Things to Me
by TheWhitewashed-clown
Summary: With the Mangekyo Sharingan comes power, and with power comes peace. Madara and Izuna were the first to obtain this legendary jutsu, both with different intent. Possession is prevalent and war was inevitable in these times. Pairings: MadaIzu incest.
1. Prologue

Cutting like blades across the earth's floor, the shadows of trees laid across the paths underfoot of the two men that disturbed the silence of a clear night. Quickly the cool air passed between the two as it heaved in chests and brought them swiftly along the current of the chase, the chase for one life. Dying leaves brushed past and fell in the lead's wake the blind scramble forward. His feet pounded with effort against the soaked dirt that stretched ahead like a dark mass ready to swallow or trick him into the way of the pursuer's blade, for it only felt just inches from the open nape of his neck.

_'Who's after me?_' The only frantic thought that raced along with him. Hope seemed to have prevailed as a clearing in the forest looked only strides ahead. The dark leaves overhead became dotted with tiny stars. But even the stars held no salvation as his legs began to tire out beneath. He glanced over his shoulder, the presumed killer only seemed closer with every take. _'This will be the end, if he catches me...'_ And that end surely came with the clearing that left the hunted man exposed in the pale blue light that washed over the undergrowth that grew up from the sand. It snagged the loose end of his clothing and he tumbled onto the ground. The wild damp grass slicked itself against his cheek as he made his way back up on his feet, slowed by his swaying vision and the blood pounding through his ears. As he began to move again, he was halted by the sight that presented itself when all came back into focus. The shinobi fell back onto his seat as the shadowed presence had now stepped out of the trees. His light feet barely dented the illuminated blades of grass as they moved across. Small shoulders draped in a cloak that held a high collar but did not obscure the familiar face of his friend.

"Oh..." The relieved young man breathed, a wide smile ripping at the corners of his mouth. "Izuna...I'm glad to see it's you."

But the identified friend did not mirror a similar response as he pulled out a black shining kunai from the air, causing the unease to rise back up in the man on the ground.

"Izuna?" he asked again, searching the boy's solemn expression for any kind of recognition. "It's me, Daisuke! Izuna...!" But as Izuna stopped in front of Daisuke, the blade was not lowered.

"Daisuke..." Izuna began, his lips barely parting as he addressed his dear friend. His expression didn't changed as eyes darker than the dotted heavens shined. "Stand up and face me."

"W-..." Daisuke stuttered, his conception still whirled from their prelude of a chase. The dark trees, the sky that merged into them, the cool ground all seemed to move around the fixed point of those black eyes. "Face you...?"

"Face me." Izuna repeated as the patience prepared began to diminish from his supply. He whipped the blade across his fingertips as his anxiety grew over the confused opponent.

Daisuke finally got to his feet, his height casting over the shorter male. "Are...are you going to kill me?" His question was neither frantic or inquisitive. His disbelief hung around his shoulders like a soft blanket, something the blade dancing in Izuna's hands could easily slash through. But this had been going on too long for Izuna as his originally calm exterior began to crumble.

"You're going to fight me, Daisuke. You're going to die, but I want you to die fighting." His dark eyebrows creased his smooth pale skin that swam in the moonlight, and what little of it showed under his long sleeves and pant-legs. Daisuke could only look at the Uchiha as he still questioned the moment. With every second in the silence of the blowing leaves, Izuna's fingers twiddled towards the larger weapon at his side. A large lump had formed in the back of his throat, making him clench his hands tightly around the handle of his sword.

Daisuke saw this motion and Izuna's calm exterior deteriorating "Please. I'm your friend, I--"

The plead of his friend was what caused the bigger blade to un-sheath and send the point straight back through the open mouth of Uchiha Daisuke. The blade scraped and haulted against the bone as it flew through the soft beating tissue, blood dribbled from both sides of the mouth as a result from Izuna's panicked and premature attack. As Daisuke gagged, Izuna quickly pulled back on the handle of his sword and Daisuke uttered another horrible choking noise. The whites of his eyes exposed as they rolled back into the sockets. And Izuna with a small cry as his chest heaved for air, re-administrated the blade into a more affective blow straight across the throat and finally through the heart, the blade only went a little rigid as it passed through his ribcage. The blood splattered across Izuna's face before Daisuke fell onto the dirt with no more of a cry or any kind of struggle. All was quiet as the blood formed into a hot, dark puddle around him, soaking into the dirt and the soles of Izuna's sandals.

Unable to retrieve the blade from the corpse, Izuna could only take in the deed that had been done, leaving him shaking as the warmth of his best friend's blood invaded and made its way in-between his toes. He had not been able to give the warrior a chance before ending his life in the impulsive blow. Instead he was to die without truly knowing what reason or motive that was willed behind his friend.

But Izuna's remorseful feelings were cut short as a presence made itself not so masked from behind. A derisive tone broke the silence and the Uchiha quickly sheathed the sword to his side.

"Well done, Izuna-_chan_..." the demeaning honorific made itself most prevalent from the mouth of Madara Uchiha in Izuna's worst moments. "I was betting whether you would have chickened out. But I'm glad to see you stuck it through..." The elder brother approached the body and smiled at its bloodied presence. "And quiet literally..."  
Madara rolled it over with his foot, the open jaw snagged along the grass before finally resting awkwardly on the ground.

Izuna's vocal chords tensed as he went to object against his brother, but he swallowed down his words as he only wanted to leave the scene in the clearing. The late summer night was only growing progressively more beautiful to mock him. The crickets went back to chirping and small animals went back to scurrying in the undergrowth. Izuna pulled his sword from the body and sheathed it.

"Well?" Madara questioned his younger brother. "You don't expect me to clean up your friend's mess. Get back here and clean this up. We don't want Uchiha territory looking like some kind of dump. As a matter of fact, you can put little Daisuke's body next to my own friend's just over there..." He smiled wide, canines gleaming under slitted red eyes of the activated sharingan. "Spend some quality time dumping these bodies before they start to stink."

Walking with his soggy footwear back to his brother's side, Izuna crouched down onto the ground and wrapped his arms around the waist of the dead body and lifted the weight over his shoulder. His ankles shook under the heavy body as the cooling cheek of Dasiuke met his flushed and near feverish own. Weak tears broke away as they ran from the silent Izuna's eyes and around the clotting blood of the fallen friend. He had entered the forest with only half of a hope of claiming a victory as he knew his skilled friend could easily maneuver out of a situation as such. But now he walked on his way out with a death of close one and the birth of a new and strange power that burned at the source of the Uchiha's tears. It was soon to overtake the dark, winding route that lead the two brothers on the way out of the trees and by a large stream that cut the lands of the clans, dappled with stars as it reflected the sickening night.

'_I can feel the new presence developing inside of me... But can I hold this as a blessing bestowed or a curse condemned?'_ And Izuna let the body slide off of his shoulders and into the stream of starlight, the body caused a disturbance and break in the waves and shining ripples to rebounded off of the murky edges. The current carried the last of Daisuke off and Izuna knelt at the bank. He wanted to wash off the blood that seemed to only cling to his skin, soon to stain the soft ivory wrists.

"You have no time to mourn." Madara interrupted, urging Izuna along as he grabbed one of those wrists and pulled him along now, the route of their home. But refusing to be pulled along like a child, Izuna reclaimed his arm and walked at his brother's side.

_'The Mangekyo-Sharingan holds the promise of the peace that one day, Daisuke...I'll be able to live in just like you...'_

"And May his rotting body snag across the river's weeds..." Madara concluded. "Now off to home and bed, we only have more training now to do in the morning."


	2. The Superior, his way and his paths

That same sky of the late summer solstice opened and stretched wide in the awaking vision of Izuna. Edges blurred as his focus went to the small flicks of flame that had appeared. He felt the warmth of the fire lit, uncomfortable and overbearing as the heat seemed to radiate from his own body rather well now. His heavy head caused the Uchiha to slowly sit up from the hard ground before blood vessels in his cranium pounded in a painful protest. Izuna put a hand to his head.

It had been nearly two years since the murders of two Uchiha whose deaths seemed to change the entire direction of the clan. Though to him, it seemed the event took place in a past life. So much had happened since that night where the fires of the Uchiha clan had ignited for war.

Fingers and knives had been pointed at both of the obvious suspects of the murders inside the clans, but no remarks were made in the open of the two brothers who walked the streets with crowds parted. The elder first, proud shoulders supported his arrogant air draped in robes made of the finest material. Always adorned in rich shades of red and deep underlines of black, the man held a powerful presence that drew spectating eyes towards him whenever he stepped into view. Uchiha Madara knew how to dress, and he knew how to present.

Always following behind was his younger brother. Hair not as magnificent the previous, tied conservatively at the nape of his neck and possessing less of a rich shade of black with almost a dull-ish and dark brown. His dress in calm shades of blue and gray complemented the paler skin that covered his smaller frame, paralleled to his brother. But, He held a different focus than Madara. Subordinates would stare as Madara's hands were never itching, but subtly hinting towards the large weapon that he carried on his back. They were attracted to the authority the older Uchiha possessed naturally. But eyes always fell to the quiet presence beside him that folded his hands. A gentile, round face with matching black eyes that held no fire equal to Madara's, but endowed with a beauty somewhat rare of a man. Ideal and almost white skin contrasting with dark lashes and drawn to his full lips. Izuna was the solemn-faced eye's appeal. If they did not in fear of Madara's threat, they did it for the boyishly pretty face and the quiet voice that commanded afterward.

Out of the public eye, the brothers were different on an extreme side. Madara's temper became shorter as Izuna's calm externalities were beaten down with the emotions that came from the heart, often scorned by his older brother. No one but Madara and few of Izuna's victims saw the panic present itself on his face that that always rode within him at a constant. The same panic that caused the premature death of Uchiha Daisuke, one of the two that brought the Mangekyo Sharingan to the two obvious candidates that seized the opportunity.

The Mangekyo Sharingan was nothing but a legend to Uchiha. Strength and the alone sharingan were the only true realities, both which kept the Uchiha clan from wiping out. No true ambition existed outside of defending their small piece of territory and training a sustainable army at its boarders. But when it reached the ears of the two brothers, and especially Madara's, neither could truly resist the potential for that power.

"Does it hurt?"

Izuna moved to look at the source of his brother's voice, standing before their campfire. Black and calm eyes observed the waking boy. His broad chest, naked without its battle armor and skin littered with scars of an old warrior but obscured by the wild black hair of a young leader of his age. The monstrous locks reflected its own shade of blue, defying the warm light the fire cast.

"Do you perhaps remember how you received the blow to your head?" He asked.

A silence held as Izuna rested his head in his hand. It had been two days since they had set out on another campaign for allies, leaving the settlement under the watch of both the brother's team captains. Treking the quiet and uneventful forests for days, they were heading north of Uchiha territory. There the climate grew more mild, but the skies had always seemed gray for rain.

"Agari...they were at the boarder." Izuna responded, laying himself back down on his cot.

"A surprise attack." Added Madara, raising both of his eyebrows. "They came out of the trees. And you..."

"I didn't have my sharingan activated..." the younger finished, immediately knowing the mistake he made and just why he had blacked out the moment of that attack.

But despite Izuna's knowledge, Madara finished as he stepped away from the fire and in the direction of the forests surrounding. "You didn't see them coming, and I had to fight for your sorry ass and drag it to safety off of our route."

His aching eyes scanned the horizon, by the setting the moon was not high and the edges of the sky still glowed with a faint orange. An early evening, the night had not been lost but a day had. He could tell by the stars placement they had not advanced far at all. If anything they were only a mile in which he last had memory.

"My brother, my irresponsible little brother. Do you realize just what kind of mission we might be in? Every little piece counts! It matters whether we would have made it there tonight, tomorrow or in days from now..." When his eyes went to Izuna's turn away from his words, a stray kunai almost had a meet with Izuna's right ear. But the boy, though startled, held the delayed reaction by opening his eyes.

"I have to keep you awake, if you fall asleep, it's likely you would die. But now, thanks to _you_, we have to arrive there in the morning. I would have liked to have been hosted by the general's fine wife. She has always had it with her wonderful tea...cool room...painted thighs. They're really known for their making of drapes..window coverings and other fine luxuries." He mentioned, "Perhaps nothing but a pretty whore, but who am I not to settle on a deal of different means...? Not all business of course is reserved for men."

Izuna turned over on his cot, a roll on his presumed death bed. He had never had a concussion before, even a mild one seemed like a small hell. The perfect time to hear his elder brother's extraneous affairs. His cheeks if not growing hot from the fire seemed to burn on their own from embarrassment. He felt like a small child being scolded

"I'm now only wasting my words..." Madara continued only to close, drawing the subject to a close. "I'm sure your pounding little head is enough to remind you of your stupid mistake, and me changing the route is enough to remind you of your place. We will be taking the longer route tomorrow. I'd rather explain an absence of a few days rather than just a few hours." He sat down on his own cot, beside Izuna's. "I'll be waking you up every few hours...to make sure I don't have to carry home a body."

Izuna blinked an eye unseen at Madara as the last words still sounded irritably into his head. He was only thankful to let the sleep drag him back. His body was sweating with a fever, he thew off his blankets. No for sure thoughts could run through the boy's head as it was occupied by the dizzy pain. But the absence of opinion to counter Madara's decision of a harder route was not out of the ordinary. Izuna never had a say, frustration gripped at him the same, he never let it show.

It was when the cool gray breeze of morning appeared from little to nowhere, he sat up to feel his head still aching, and a sickness still residing in his gut.

_'Just symptoms after...'_ He thought, eyes looking around the campsite, taking note of the still sleeping Madara. Perhaps it wasn't as late as he had wished it been. The chilly wind meet his uncovered arms and he stood, making tea was the first priority before he took the blanket with him. The earthy scent greeted his nose as the tea warmed over the new fire, Izuna took a small cup for himself and sat. The warm steam covered the cold tip of his nose and clashed with the heavy air. The atmosphere in likes, was heavy all around. Everything was to bring on the rain, leaves turned over on trees as he watched scattered families of birds dart across the skies to prepare for perhaps an oncoming storm.

Madara awoke within time, Izuna immediately tended to his tea-less hand. He served it to his brother as he sat up too, a morning ritual between the two brothers. The day never seemed to start off right without the service to the superior, and the superior spoke first after a few moments of silence as soon as Madara fully awoke.

"Today we are to cross the border and head on..." Setting his tea aside, he acquired a silk bag and pulled out a pipe. He pinched a small amount of tobacco into the pipe. "The longer route would mean a chance for us to stop into town and pick up supplies..." His tone was flat, uninterested in his own words. Mornings are also reserved for business. As one hand held the tobacco pipe, the other formed the signs for a small fire jutsu. He lit his pipe and inhaled the smoke, his blue clouds proceeded from his open mouth. Izuna drew inspiration as he watched them disperse into the heavy atmosphere.

Madara narrowed his eyes at Izuna's distraction. The young warrior always seemed to be off somewhere else.

"Had you not learned your lesson yesterday?" He growled, "Your ditzy day-dreaming behavior will end you up dead. Listen to me. As we stop for supplies, we need to make sure our presence is known. I want them to talk of Uchiha in the area, I want them prepared for later when we seize the land."

"If they are prepared..." Izuna spoke, recapturing his attention. "Will we still have chance for a successful attack? How strong are their forces?"

"Not very. No major alliances. Our main purpose is to put these small guys under our belt before Senju come across. They have perhaps till now, seemed to have overlook the small towns large trade port. If we seize the trade port, we can prevent vital supplies from reaching other enemy clans."

Izuna nodded in understanding. "I'll start clearing the campsite so we can get moving."

A small smile came from the elder brother, "Are the thoughts starting to flow again through that massive lump you got yesterday?"

"Slowly." Izuna replied.

The clouds held up till around mid-day when they began to leak of the rain the air had told them. It was a cold, unpleasant sprinkle at first that gave away to regular drops. Madara and Izuna found themselves soaked after moving through the rest of the forest. Their sandals tracked through mud as the followed the path South, the rain soon letting off to a less humid air. It was dark when they arrived on a path that took them into town. Lit lanterns lead the way to the small market square, not to crowded from the day's weather and the time of night. It was easy to find a small cafe where the brothers took their rest at a table. The cafe was dry and a relief from the remaining humidity of the night outside. Lights casted on all the tables covered in fancy white cloths, turning a pale yellow in the warm lighthing. Madara sat across from Izuna and smirked at Izuna when the waitress arrived immediately with tea. Her pretty face immediately animated when her eyes spotted the small fan embroidered on the customer's clothing. She rushed back into the kitchens, forgetting to fill their cups. Izuna's eyes followed as he witnessed her excited motions towards them, telling them of the Uchiha clan's presence.

"Looks like it didn't take too much talking to get us noticed." Madara commented, directing his black eyes and smile over to the workers who took their second and third glances. "Perhaps it was our good looks that got us recognized."

Izuna felt uncomfortable in his seat, since they have become the two brothers to gain the power of the mangekyo sharingan, they had become celebrities across lands near and far. And even more known as they gathered those territories under control. The two brothers had grown used to the attention. It fed Madara's ego and picked at Izuna's nerves.

The younger brother frowned when the waitress returned with what seemed to be the owner of the restaurant. An older woman whose face held age along with an old beauty, dressed in extravagant and fine silk robes with intricate stitching. Her hair done in a difficult fashion with beads that suspended from graying tresses.

_'She holds herself in high regards for just running a restaurant...' _Izuna remarked silently, though neither of the brothers had much room for being a critic in terms of modesty when it came to showing off wealth.

"Uchiha-sama, Welcome to _Magure no Kissaten_, We're glad to host such...fine men here." Her wrinkled eyes met both Izuna's and Madara's, who looked up from lighting his pipe. The waitress' eyes drawn and widened to the extravagant way the Uchiha lit his pipe with ninjutsu. Izuna knew it was always a small way his brother showed off Uchiha skills to non-shinobi, and it only appealed to those who had little experience with the clan.

Madara smiled with the pipe in between his thin lips. "Thank you, I heard of your fine tea and your Inarizushi, my _personal favorite_. And such a cozy little place. Your tasteful decorating is in good company with_ pretty waitresses._"The waitress' bosom nearly inflated with the compliment as Izuna recognized more of his brother's common flirting.

'_As common as it is...I know he'll probably come back later for her...'_ Izuna frowned at his brother who laughed, smoke blowing out of his nostrils.

"You'll have to forgive my younger brother though..." Madara began, turning his head in the quiet boy's direction. " He's shy around strangers and especially _the women_. Little experience with them, _a virgin._" Laughing again, "We worry about him in the village, our little Izuna-chan might have taken interest in the men! Perhaps a _male_ waiter would get the boy to talk."

The restaurant owner laughed along with Madara as Izuna sat motionless, his bulging eyes staring at Madara in disbelief, but Madara's stare back only dared the boy from move from his spot. Izuna's breath held in his chest, and exhaled slowly, bringing on the red cheeks of embarrassment.

"Oh, but I'm only joking." Madara held his cup to be filled with fresh tea by the waitress as he continued the small talk with the older woman. Izuna tuned out as his eyes cast down to the table cloth infront of him. He studied the patterns of the embroidery a little too hard. Izuna took to being publicly ridiculed once in awhile from his brother, it was expected. But sexuality was a boundary rarely crossed with the young man. It was true, the had never laid a woman before him, but he felt as if he never had any time to stop for affairs as such. An excuse to make up for the fact he was much too shy to nudity and close relationships. He was much too private. And Madara antagonized him for his ripe age of 16 and his lack of experience with women in bed, but it was Madara sleeping around that gave Izuna the disinterest in girls with too much makeup that walked the streets of villages at night with their obi's tied in the front. Or...perhaps any girls in general. Izuna found his passion in art and nature. When Madara would take days to arrive home from soliciting women, Izuna would sit outside their house in their garden painting elaborate stretches of scrolls that decorated their own home. '_You have the hobbies of a woman, Izuna. Perhaps you should accompany me on a trip every once in awhile.'_

After an extravagant meal prepared by the cooks of the restaurant and long conversations with the restaurant owner who hung onto every detail of Madara's epic stories of battles and their expeditions, the two retired to a small in a few structures away from the in. With Izuna's returning headache at full force, It was a relief to sleep indoors for the first time in 2 weeks of traveling. Izuna quickly undressed and laid himself down on the cot. The bedding being the best for the Uchiha's that were to occupy the room for only a night. The workers had scrambled to fix up the room when one of the servers from the cafe ran to spread the news.

Madara was greatly satisfied with the night, full with good cooking and dry with a roof over his head and servers bending to his every will. He took his time coming back to the inn when he stayed behind to have a "discussion" with the waitress after dinner.

_'He's always in a pleasant mood after his cock has been satisfied too...'_ Izuna glared as Madara returned to their room smiling with a hand pulling up the waist band of his pants. And as usual, continued talking about their campaign. There was no need to talk of his affairs.

"I'm sure the old broad will gab enough about our presence here, and send local clans in their panic. It's funny how common folk never take in consideration of the other ninja in the area. As long as they're protected by strong forces..."

Izuna laid silently on his bedding, still silent from the small embarrassing comments made at the meal. This caused Madara to roll his eyes, "What, little Izuna-chan? Are you still upset about the comments at dinner? Your _effeminate_ emotions really irritate me. Take it like a man and leave your feelings out of business."

Izuna sighed, "They'll...be protected well by the Uchiha..." he added to appease his brother.

"So they'll feel..." Madara concluded as he lowered himself onto his own bedding. "And everything will be handed directly over to us."

_'Who really needs strong weapons at your side when you have a monster with a charming smile...'_ Izuna turned over, facing away from his brother for the night.

Madara extinguished the light, and groaned as he stretched. "I'm glad we took the longer route..."

A/N:

Woo-hoo! Finally a full chapter. I took writing this here and there inbetween school, fundraisers for new marching band uniforms and spending time with my girlfriend. I hope to continue this with support from readers and reviews. Thanks to My Chemical for the wonderful review~ I dedicate this chapter to her.

And I also dedicate this chapter to anyone who caught my Heart of Darkness (By Joseph Conrad) reference in the prologue. Marlow's shoes become soaked with the blood of the Hellsman as he's murdered in an ambush of the natives. Marlow's first reaction of his death being his nice new shoes are squishy with blood.


End file.
